poupées mes belles poupées
by evils-roses
Summary: si votre jumeau se faisait enlever, que votre mère se suicider et que votre père était le frère du roi, n'auriez vous pas envi de jouer avec des poupées, qui bougent et qui parlent ? tokio hotel punk manipulation
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : mouaaaaaaaaa

Auteur : mouaaaaaaaaa

Titre : poupées mes jolie poupées

Note : c'est à la suite d'une fanfic déprimante et bouleversante que j'ai eu l'idée de celle ci, et si je peux la finir dans la soirée je suis contente. Reviews ? le petit bouton en bas a droite .

Note 2 : promis je tue personne à la fin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil s'infiltrat entre les grands rideaux de velours pourpre du lit à Baldaquin. Le jeune homme émergea de son sommeil avec lenteur. La domestique entra chargé d'un lourd plateau rempli de victuaille, et le posa sur la table.

« -votre majesté, votre petit déjeuné.

« - Grompf.

« - Monsieur vous avez rendez vous avec le styliste à 10 heure pour la réception de ce soir.

« - naaan, veux pas y aller. En plus arrête de m'appeler « majesté » c'est déjà assez chiant que tu me vouvoies. Et puis je veux pas y allez à cette réception.

« - mais monsieur votre Père à insisté à ce que vous assistiez à cette œuvre de charité chez la princesse Nymphadora.

« pourtant c'est pas une nymphe.

Grogna le jeune homme en remontant ses draps sur son visage. La domestique lui lança un regard noir et le jeune homme sortit de son lit à baldaquin. La femme sortit sans un bruit. L'adolescent de 17ans la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant.

Son père ce vieux fou allé encore essayer de le casé avec toutes les jeunes femmes richissimes à marier. Son père. Wilfried Kaulitz comte de son état, et frère du roi. Sa fortune était colossale à l'image même de sa demeure un vieux château aux jardins grands comme plusieurs stades de foot. Il avait épousé la très célèbre actrice et mannequin Cornélia Winderzerg et ce mariage avait fait la une de tous les journaux . c'était le mariage le plus glamour que l'ont avait jamais vue. Une grande fête avait était préparé et des centaines d'invités y avait été conviés. Même le roi y avait fait une apparition en compagnie de son épouse et de leur fils aîné. 2 ans plus tard la jeune femme avait donné naissance à des jumeaux Bill et Tom. Mais trop de bonheur tue le bonheur et 9mois après leur naissance il y eut un cambriolage au château. Dans leur hâte les voleurs emportèrent Tom avec eux car il avait commençais à pleurer. L'enfant fut arraché aux bras de son frère dans lesquels il été blottit.

L'affaire fit scandale et on rechercha partout le bébé en vain. On attendit une rançon mais les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, puis les mois et les années. 2 ans après la disparition de l'enfant on le considéra comme mort. Et sa mère de chagrin sombra dans la folie, et fini par se suicider un gris matin de septembre. Et c'est ainsi que Bill grandit dans le luxe et privé d'un amour maternel. Le prince Wilfried devint taciturne et éleva son fils durement l'empêchant de voir qui que ce soit si il n'était pas de la haute société ou si il n'était pas un des nombreux domestiques de la demeure, et encore.

Le mariage d'un noble plutôt bel homme et d'une mannequin, ne donne pas un laideron. Et Bill en plus d'être riche et célèbre était d'une beauté presque féminine, a 17ans c'était un jeune homme extravagant conditionné à être le plus proche de la perfection.

Il avait toujours vécu dans le luxe mais dans l'ombre de toutes les personnes de son entourage. Tout le monde s'accorder a dire que ce qu'y était arrivé au petit Tom était horrible et régulièrement on voyait dans les journaux un article en parler à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de sa disparition ou de celle de sa mère. Quand au père il était riche et célibataire et toute les femmes riches et célibataire désiraient l'épouser.

Bill ne supportait pas de vivre dans ce monde où il n'était que le fils ou le frère de. Du coup il s'était affirmé en commençant à se maquiller, en jouant de sa beauté androgyne et pour ce, il s'habillé serré pour accentuer les courbes de son corps svelte. On le voyait dans les réceptions en jean moulant et santiags. De ce fait on le voyait souvent à la une des magasines de mode ou des journaux people et toutes les filles étaient raides dingues de lui, mais lui, il s'en foutait parce qu'il avait une chose qu'il savait depuis longtemps.. Il était gay !

** Asuivre… **

voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre merci de l'avoir lut.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : re moua

Auteur : re moua.

Note : voilà je met le 2eme chapitre en ligne, et non je n'ai pas abandonné les autres fanfics mais je beug… vivi c'est possible, je beug. Donc si des fan de FFVII et de HP veulent bien m'aider je suis toutes ouïe.

Note2 : je vais peut être tuer quelqu'un en fait…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bill enfila un peignoir de soie et s'assit devant sa table, à quelque pas de la fenêtre qui laissait s'infiltrer les pales rayons du soleil matinal. Son regard froid et sans appétit se posa sur le petit déjeuner. Il s'apprêtait à sonner pour qu'on vienne récupérer le plateau quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

« - HA HA ! ! je t'ai trouvé !

Hurla la visiteuse. Bill la regarda avec dédain. La jeune fille s'avança vers lui. Elle portait des boots aux semelles d'une dizaine de centimètre de hauteur pour compenser sa petite taille. Elle était menue et ses longues jambes se déroulaient sous sa jupe écossaise. L'adolescente envoya en arrière ses cheveux noir de jais.

« - arrête toi !

déclara froidement Bill sans lever la tête.

« - je ne t'ai pas donner l'ordre de me déranger de bon matin, tu dois m'obéir.

la jeune fille tilta, et s'avança à grands pas vers son interlocuteur qui avait commencé à déjeuner. L'adolescente pris une chaise en face de Bill, la retourna et s'assit en face du jeune homme. Il la fixa froidement.

« - je ne suis pas ton jouet… même si le matin tu es de mauvaise humeur.

Déclara t elle en s'emparant d'un croissant.

« - si, tu es mon jouet, tu es ma poupée.

Finit Bill en reposant son bol de café et en fixant l'intruse droit dans les yeux.

« - Si tu le prend comme ça, je peux plus rien pour toi, mon pauvre. Dans ce cas je ne te dirais pas que j'ai trouvé de nouveaux cd qui pourraient t'intéresser, mais si sa majesté à décidé que j'étais son joujou de gosse de riche alors je m'en vais… en finissant tous les croissants.

« - de nouveaux cd ? demanda Bill soudainement intéresser

« - non mais de toutes façon tu veux pas savoir alors j'y vais… Votre majesté.

Et elle se leva et avec une révérence théâtrale se dirigea vers la sortit. Elle était a mis chemin quand Bill l'interpella.

« - Maellia reviens ! ! ! !

la jeune fille s'arrêta net et se retourna un sourire sadique et victorieux accrochés aux lèvres.

« _comme lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. »_ songea le jeune homme en observant Maellia. Elle se rassit en grignotant un morceau de croissant. Elle était maigre, sa peau s'étirait sur les os de ses poignets. Bill savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent, il savait qu'elle économisait parfois des mois pour acheter les fringues qui lui avait en claquant de doigts. Il savait aussi qu'elle sautait parfois des repas pour en avoir encore un peu chez elle pour ne pas avoir à mendier ou à se vendre. Elle était pourtant si jolie et si intelligente. Bill se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Maellia.

_Il faisait gris ce jour là, et le petit Bill déambulait dans les couloir comme une âme en peine. Il avait 6ans, ça faisait 4ans que sa mère avait disparu et 5ans et demies que son frère avait été kidnappé. Il remuait ses sombres pensées, sachant que rien ne pourrait l'aider. tout le monde ne le voyait que comme Monsieur Kaulitz ou « le pauvre petit qui a perdu sa mère et son frère » mais personne ne le voyait comme ce qu'il était. Alors il a entendu une petite voix._

_ « dit, pourquoi tes tristes ?_

_Il se retourna vivement, devant lui se tenait une petite fille d'environ 4ans avec deux longues tresses noirs qui lui retombaient dans le dos. Elle portait une robe rouge comme en ont les petites filles, dans ses yeux gris dansait une flamme malicieuse. _

_ « - je ne suis pas triste !_

_S'exclama le petit garçon avec véhémence. _

_ « - Ah bon ? on dirait pas !_

_ « - c'est pas vrais ! ! je suis pas triste !_

_Elle lui sourit et lui fit une vilaine grimace. Bill sentit quelque chose remuait en lui, il était vexé. Alors la petite fille tourna les talons et se mit à courir faisant voler derrière elle ses tresses, qui faisaient comme la queue d'une Hirondelle. Bill la regarda surpris puis lui coura après. Ils coururent pendant de longues minutes, a travers tout le manoir. Puis la petite fille les guida dans les vastes jardins jusque sous un magnifique cerisier. La fillette fit une grimace à Bill qui peinait à la suivre et elle grimpa dans l'arbre. Sans réfléchir Bill se lança derrière elle. Ils restèrent un moment dans l'arbre le temps que Bill reprenne son souffle. _

_ « - alors pourquoi très triste ? demanda la fillette._

_« -mais pourquoi tu t'obstine ! je suis pas triste ! en plus t'es une petite et moi je vais à l'école ! répliqua aussitôt Bill._

_« - Moi aussi je vais à l'école._

_« - c'est pas possible ! t'es trop petite, moi j'ai 6ans !_

_« - moi j'en ai 4 mais je sais lire. Mais tu m'as pas dit pourquoi t'es triste._

_« - je suis pas triste._

_« - si ! parce que tu joues avec personne. Et en plus tu ne sors jamais !_

_« - c'est parce que… _

_« -Ha ! tu vois tu ne sais pas répondre, donc tu est vraiment triste !_

_Bill ne répondit rien. Il baissa les yeux. Mais le temps qu'il le fasse elle avait disparu. Il se retourna inquiet, et ne la vit nul part. Soudain il senti une petite main sur son épaule et elle atterrit souplement derrière lui faisant trembler la branche sur laquelle ils étaient installés. Bill fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit tomber. Mais quand il leva les yeux vers la petite fille elle lui tendit une poignet de cerises rouge carmin. Il les prit avec une légère hésitation. _

_ «- en tout cas je le savais, tu es triste._

_ « - et si je te dis pourquoi je suis triste on restera ami ?_

_ « - parce qu'on est ami ? demanda La fillette en haussant les sourcils_

_ « - tu veux pas qu'on soit ami ? demanda Bill en faisant une moue déconfite._

_« bien sûr qu'on est ami, mais les amis ça connaît les prénoms, moi je m'appelle, Maellia !_

_« - moi c'est Bill._

_« -Bill ? t'es le maître de maison ? j'ai vu tes poupées, tu voudrais pas me les preter ?_

_Bill rougit violemment. Et ne répondit pas. Maellia le regarda avec un sourire et sauta du haut de l'arbre. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et la vit atterrir souplement dans l'herbe humide. Il descendit lentement et quand il arriva en bas, la fillette lui tira la langue et s'enfui en courant. Et il la suivit, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient ils rencontrèrent d'autres enfants et une course folle dans les jardins s'engagea. vers la fin de l'après-midi ils s'arrêtèrent complètement mort. _

_Une cuisinière leur servit des parts de tartes aux pommes. Bill était tellement crasse que la femme ne le reconnu pas et le pris pour le fils d'un des domestiques. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un garçon s'exclama :_

_ « et Bill la vadrouille et Maellia l'hirondelle vous venez jouer demain ? _

_« -non ! dit une voix tranchante, Bill ne viendra pas jouer demain ni les autres jours d'ailleurs._

_Bill se retourna et vit son père droit comme un I le regard froid et distant. Le petit garçon baissa les yeux et s'en alla penaud sous le regard étonné de ses nouveaux amis et le regard déçu de Maellia. Les jours passèrent et les semaines, puis les années et seule Maellia venait de temps à autres. Sa mère était femme de chambre et souvent la fillette se glissait dans les apparemment du prince pour l'embêter ou pour lui parler de tout et de rien. Ils parlaient musiques et de leur vie respective. Maellia l'avait même lancé sur la voie des punk. Bill était reconnaissant de ses nombreuses visites mais son père avait tuer quelque chose en lui. Le petit garçon était devenu un adolescent froid et calculateur. Il considéra bien vite les autres comme des jouets, sauf peut être Maellia et encore…_

« - A quoi tu pense ? demanda la Maellia de 15ans

« - je pensais à notre rencontre…

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : re moua

Note : merci pour Les reviews et j'espère bientôt les autres ( le tit bouton en bas a gauche ).

Note 2 : j'ai une nouvelle a vous annoncer, le clafoutis c'est vachement clafoutant et heu… voilà donc c'est la suite et je sais plus ce que je voulais dire mais c'est pas grave.. merci d'avoir lu au moins jusqu' ici .

Note 3 : désolé j'ai été un peu longue mais j'ai posté l'autre chapitre de « et là c'est le drame « voilà donc pour ce que ça intéresse merci et review ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maëllia regarda Bill avec un regard aigu, presque félin, ses yeux gris brillaient d'un éclat amusé.

« - et qu'est ce qui t'as le plus marqué dans notre rencontre ?demanda t elle.

« - tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

« - pourquoi pas ?

« - je me demandais comment tu avais que j'étais triste.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et pris une brioche au sucre.

« - je pense que tu l'es toujours, triste. Et puis il y avait plein d'enfants dans le château, mais jamais tu n'es venue jouer avec nous. Je t'ai observé en coins des jours durant, pendant que ma mère travaillait. Avant qu'elle ne meurt.

Elle se tut et laissa son regard vagabonder dans cette chambre luxueuse, qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Bill le savait, il savait beaucoup plus de chose sur elle quelle n'en saurait jamais sur lui. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut être la seule personne à ne pas lui demander d'être ce qu'il n'était pas. C'était la seule personne à lui tenir tête, elle avait refuser nombre de ses cadeaux. Le jeune prince avait pourtant essayer de lui payer des habits et d'autres choses, mais elle avait toujours refusé, elle ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres. C'était une jeune fille droite et raisonnable qui survivait comme elle pouvait dans le monde extérieur. Elle travaillait comme cuisinière au château et comme caissière dans la ville la plus proche, en plus de cela elle était une élève brillante. Bill en était presque jaloux, mais il jubilait car il était le seule à la posséder, elle lui appartenait, puisque tout ce qui entraient dans le château était SA propriété. Un sourire en coins se dessina sur ses lèvres, ça n'échappa pas à Maëllia.

« - tu sais je me souviens d'autre chose dans notre rencontre, dit elle.

« - quoi ? demanda Bill en haussant un sourcil.

« - tu ne m'as jamais battu à la course !

Bill la regarda d'un air d'autoroute, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle avait raison, il était à peu prés aussi sportif qu'une tranche de jambon. Maëllia eut un rire amusée et lui tira la langue, puis elle redevint sérieuse.

« - je me souviens surtout d'une de nos conversations. C'est assez confus dans mon esprit, mais je crois qu'a cette époque nous étions frère et sœur non ? demanda t elle

Bill ne répondit pas, dans sa tête les évènements se succédaient comme la trame d'un film que l'on aurait pas vu depuis des années.

_Bill était assis sur son grand lit. Il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait rien à faire,à part regarder le personnel travailler quelque part dans l'immensité de sa propriété. La porte s'ouvrit. Une tête brune passa par l'entrebâillement. C'était une petite fille, elle ne devait avoir guères plus de 5ans. Il la connaissait, c'était la fille de sa femme de chambre. Et, c'était aussi sa seule visiteuse. Ô bien sûre, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là, mais ce n'était pas les interdictions qui gênait cette petite tornade à tresses. Elle se jeta sur le lit juste à côté du jeune prince._

_« - tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici._

_Lui signala t il sans même lui dire bonjour. Pour toute réponse la fillette lui tira la langue dans une magnifique grimace, tordant son jolie visage. Bill la regarda sourcillant légèrement. Puis la petite fille eut un sourire mauvais et sorti de sa poche un petit sac._

_« - qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le petit garçon avec curiosité._

_« - secreeeeet ! ! Mais si tu es gentille et que tu me fais une promesse tu pourras regarder !répondit elle avec un grand sourire._

_« - ok ! c'est quoi la promesse ?_

_La petite fille ne répondit pas. Elle saisie Bill par le bras et l'entraînant dans une course folle dans les couloirs. Ils évitèrent quelques domestiques, faillirent renverser plusieurs vases d'une valeur inestimable. Ils coururent sans s'arrêter jusqu'au grand cerisier dont les branches étaient nues en cette saison._

_« - Maëllia ! A quoi tu joues ! ! ? ? ? cria l'enfant en suivant son amie dans la cime de l'arbre._

_« - je joues à rien ! !_

_Puis elle se retourna vivement, manquant de le faire tomber. Elle le dévisagea de ses grands yeux gris perçants._

_« - est ce que tu veux être mon frère ?_

_Il faillit s'étrangler en entendant ce que venait de dire la petite fille. Elle le regardait gravement sans sourciller. Bill ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi répondre. C'était quoi au juste cette question ? Une question piège pour qu'elle aussi elle l'abandonne._

_« - Alors ? demanda t elle._

_« - Pourquoi, tu veux que je soit ton frère ! ? C'est pour pouvoir m'abandonner si je dis non ?répondit il sur la défensive._

_« - Non. C'étais juste parce que je voulais que tu sois mon frère, comme ça tu aurais une maman, ma maman elle accepterais d'avoir un fils. Répondit la fillette surprise._

_« -Pff, personne ne voudrait d'un fils comme moi…grogna Bill en se recroquevillant sur lui même._

_« -T'as raison ! Ma maman elle aime pas les gens triste !_

_« - TU VOIS ! s'exclama t'il_

_Maëllia leva les yeux au ciel, comme l'aurait fait une adulte._

_« - Mais nooon ! ! ! je veux dire que si tu souriais un peu, elle serait d'accord ! ! !_

_Bill la regarda sans savoir quoi dire._

_« - mais… mais je ne sais pas sourire…_

_Finit il par lâcher dépit. Ce fut au tour de Maëllia d'être surprise._

_«- Mais bien sûr que si tu sais sourire ! il suffit que tu essayes !_

_Bill la regarda, et tenta vainement de faire un sourire. Sa tentative se solda par une drôle de grimasse qui amusa silencieusement la fillette perchée plus haut. Les épaules du petit garçon s'affaissèrent de désarroi._

_« - tu vois.. j'y arrive pas…_

_« - c'est pas difficile pourtant._

_La petite fille sauta dans l'herbe humide, immédiatement suivit par le petit garçon. A peine eut il touché le sol que la fillette se jeta sur lui pour lui faire subir la torture des chatouille. L'effet fut immédiat, Bill éclata de rire. Les deux enfants jouèrent pendant encore de longues heures maculant leurs habits de boue. Quelque part derrière une haute fenêtre de l'imposante demeure, Wilfried Kaulitz observait son fils, tel un gigantesque rapace prêt à fondre sur sa proie…_

_Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Bill attendait impatiemment chacune des visites de la petite Maëllia. Mais un jour elle ne vint pas. Le petit garçon attendit longtemps mais la porte resta désespérément close. Les jours passèrent et Maëllia ne revint pas. Bill pensa qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Il pensa qu'elle était partie sans même lui dire au revoir comme son jumeau et comme sa mère. Un jour une femme de chambre passa et il lui demanda où était Maëllia. La femme baissa les yeux, et répondit d'une voix blanche que la mère de la petite était morte il y avait de cela 2 mois et que la fillette ne reviendrait pas au château avant quelques mois. Bill se sentit alors très seul, comme jamais auparavant. Quand elle reviendrai elle n'aurai plus le droit de partir… Il s'en fit la muette promesse._

« - Tu ne m'a jamais dit ni montré se que contenait le sac. Déclara le Bill de 17ans. L'adolescente eut un léger sourire et répondit :

« -rien.

« - quoi rien ? questionna le jeune homme intrigué.

« - il n'y avait rien dans le sac…

Bill ne répondit pas il se contenta d'observer son amie dont les yeux translucides brillaient d'une lueur amusée. Il secoua la tête et replongea son nez dans son bol de café. La porte s'ouvrit et une domestique entra la tête baissée.

« - Majesté, le styliste pour la fête de ce soir vous attends.

« - ouais, ouais. Je finis de déjeuner et j'arrive…

La domestique partit en refermant la porte sans un bruit derrière elle. Maëllia regarda un moment la porte les yeux dans le vide. Puis elle se retourna vers Bill qui venait de poser son bol de café.

« - Le bal de qui ? demanda la jeune fille en posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main, ses longs cheveux noirs retombèrent autour de son visage pale.

« - La princesse Nymphadora.

« - Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter ?

« - disont, que si mon très chère père décide de m'emmener à ce dîner de charité c'est pour me trouver une fiancée. Tu vois le genre cageot bourrée de fric…

« - je compatis pleinement à ton malheur… c'est teeellement désagréable d'avoir de l'argent et de manger du caviar avec tout le gratin de la haute… soupira la jeune fille avec air faussement désolé.

« - c'est ça moque toi… mais moi je veux pas y aller parce que…

« - tu es gay… je sais.

Bill faillit s'étrangler. il la regarda avec des yeux exorbités…

« - ne me demande pas comment j'ai su… n'importe quel mec succombe à mon charme naturel… sauf toi. Donc tu es gay en plus dés que je parle de mec ça t'intéresse plus, que si je parle de filles… même si elles son bonnes.

« - quel orgueil.

« - tu t'es regardé !

Bill se leca et se saisit d'un coussin. Le projectile n'atteint pas sa cible. Le jeune homme avait oublié que son amie avait vécue dans la rue et savait se battra, chose que lui n'avais jamais fait… Maëllia attrapa l'oreillers au vol et l'envoya dans la figure de l'adolescent qui ne dut son salut qu'au don de l'adolescente pour viser. La bataille fit rage durant 10 longues minutes. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et la haute silhouette de M. Kaulitz se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les deux adolescent cessèrent de jouer immédiatement.

« - Bill votre styliste vous attends depuis presque une demie heure je vous prierez de le rejoindre sur le champ. Quand à vous mademoiselle vous n'êtes pas autoriser à être dans cette pièce sans mon autorisation.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, Bill voulu ajouter quelque chose mais Maëllia le fit taire d'un geste discret de la main. « 14 heure sous le cerisier » lui murmura t elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Bill regarda son père furieux et disparu à son tour dans le couloir mais dans la direction opposée de son amie. Wilfried resta seule dans la chambre de son fils qui ressemblais plus à un cercueil qu'à la chambre d'un adolescent.

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : re moua

Auteur : re moua

Note : veuillez excuser mon retard très retardé, mais par manque de review et de courage je ne me suis pas attelée à la suite…gomen

OoOoOoOooOoO

M. Kaulitz s'avança dans la chambre désormais déserte. Il s'approcha de la haute fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc du château. Il vit la jeune fille courir à travers le parc. Il l'observa un moment puis détourna du regarde. Il n'aimait pas cette fille. Il la haïssait. Bill lui appartenait, et ce pour toujours. C'est pour cela qu'il lui chercha un bon partie, c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme sorte. Et elle, elle allé le lui prendre, lui arracher des mains et qui serait sa marionnette ? oui, décidément il haïssait Maëlle Wildenberg.

Bill ravala sa colère. Il entra dans l'atelier du styliste et claqua la porte derrière lui. Son assistant était là et sursauta à l'entrés fracassante du jeune prince. Le jeune homme ne devait avoir guères plus de 19ans voir moins. Bill lui lança un regard aigu. L'assistant baissa les yeux.

« joue avec moi ?

Demanda seulement le prince en s'asseyant sur la table de couture, les jambes croisées le buste droit, comme ces secrétaires qui couchaient avec leur patron dans les séries télé. L'assistant ne broncha pas.

« - Bill on a pas le temps, en plus il faut que je fasse ta enue pour ce soir.

« - Ca peut bien attendre non ? !

Répondit sèchement le prince irrité. Bill sauta à terre et s'approcha du jeune homme qui frémit légerement.

« - Tu ne dit pas non d'habitude…

Lui susurra Bill dans le creux du cou, l'autre senti le souffle chaud de prince dans sa nuque et ne pu empêcher un frisson de bien être. Les cheveux de Bill lui retombait dans le creux de l'épaule et les mains aventureuses du jeune prince glissait le long de son corps.

« - c'est que… Bafouilla le jeune styliste en sentant ses joues rosir.

« - Voyons, Andréas… Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien me refuser.

La voix de Bill était doucereuse. Ses yeux se rétrécirent en de simple fente, un sourire mauvais étiré sur son visage androgyne. Andréas se mordit la lèvre inférieur mais n'y teint pas, il se desserra de l'emprise du prince et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand ils eurent fini cette étreinte passionnée Bill lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille.

« - tu vois bien que tu ne peux rien me refuser…

Maëllia monta agilement dans le vieux cerisier. Elle connaissait chaque recoins de cet arbre plusieurs fois centenaires. Ces branches étaient le berceau de son enfance, c'était ici qu'elle avait ri, pleuré et aimé aussi. Cet arbre c'était pour elle beaucoup plus qu'un entrelacs de branches et de racines, c'était tout un monde, son monde. Elle regarda au loin la masse noire du château des Kaulitz. Cette battisse la faisait frissonner, elle en avait peur, bien qu'elle en connaisse toutes les pièces et tout les couloirs. La jeune fille crue apercevoir à la plus hautes fenêtre la silhouette d'un homme. Une silhouette toute aussi effrayante qu'elle n'annonçait rien de bon. Son téléphone vibra soudainement dans sa poche la ramenant durement à la réalité.

« Hallo ? Ja Tom ! comment ça va (…) oui, je suis au manoir des Kaulitz. (…) Des

médicaments, je sais pas sie je vais pouvoir, on est dans le même panier, si tu peux

pas les payer moi non plus. (…)je pourrais en effet, mais tu crois que ça marcherais, sa

majesté ne sait pas ce qu'est le monde extérieur. ( soupir ) Tu es exaspérant Tom, va

crever en enfer. (…) Si ça te chante de me garder une place pourquoi pas, mais je te

préviens si tu monte trop le thermostat je t'envois en arctique ! (…) Moi de même, un

vrai plaisir de discuter avec toi.

La jeune femme raccrocha et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. tom était un ami d'enfance, autant qu'elle se souvienne elle l'avait toujours connu. C'était un gars des quartiers pauvres comme elle, il vivait avec son père sa mère et ses deux sœur dans 10m². Il étais son compagnon de misère ils avaient vécue beaucoup de choses ensemble et n'hésitaient pas à s'entraider. dans ce genre de situation il faut mètre de coter les différents et compter les uns sur les autres. Aujourd'hui Tom avait 17ans il travaillait et gagner sa vie moyennement mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, sa mère était décédée l'hiver dernier et son père cherchait désespérément du travail, sans grand espoir. Maëllia qui était la seule à ramener un salaire médiocre pouvait se permettre d'aider financièrement Tom du mieux qu'elle pouvait. On peu s'étonner qu'ils aient des portables, mais de nos jours des téléphones plus utiliser car plus à la mode était monnaie courante et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient approprié le seul moyen de communication qu'ils possédaient. Maëllia retourna son attention vers le château, il lui sembla voir une ombre courir dans sa direction. Elle plissa les yeux : Oui, il y avait bien une ombre qui courait dans sa direction. C'était une jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

« - qu'est ce qu'il y a Georg ? demanda t elle en se penchant.

Le dénommé Georg leva la tête à s'en tordre le cou pour apercevoir la jeune fille.

« - Je me disais bien que tu étais là haut ! dit il avec un ton victorieux.

« - qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tom m'a appelé pour savoir si j'avais des médocs.

« - et ? ?

« - la réponse est « oui » !

Il sortit de sa poche un sacher en plastique. Tout content il l'agita comme un môme de 4ans l'adolescente souri et bondit prés de son ami. Georg était apprenti cuisinier, il perpétuait la tradition familial qui voulait que les Listing soient cuisinier de père en fils dans la maison Kaulitz. Autrement dit : la famille royal. Georg avait connu Tom par l'école et par les fêtes dans lesquelles Maëllia avait de nombreuses fois traîné son ami.

« - est ce que tu pourra lui donner ce soir ? demanda le jeune cuistot quand la jeune fille fut à sa hauteur.

« - Evidement gros bêta, ça doit être pour Anaïs ou Lucrecia.

« - au fait elles ont quel age ces gamines ?

« - elles ont 5ans je crois… oui c'est ça elles ont 5ans mais bon on dirait pas.

Ajouta la jeune fille en se renfrognant.

« - ne t'en fais pas va, je le mitonnerais quelque chose que tu leur apportera.

« ' tu sais quoi Georg ?

« -non quoi ?

« - tu es le plus sympathique des hobbit que j'ai jamais connu.

La jeune fille eut un sourire malicieux et plaqua un bisou sonore sur la joue de son ami, qui ne comprit pas grand chose aux évènements. Une voix l'appela. Il sourit à son amie et s'enfui aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« - tu vois Andréas, nous avions tout le temps.

Le jeune homme dansa d'une jambe à l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se força à ignorer le regard inquisiteur du jeune prince. Andréas eut un dernier coup de ciseaux et se releva.

« - voilà ton costume est prés, comme tu le souhaitais, très prés du corps.

Bill descendit du tabouret dans un bon souple et alla s'admirer dans le miroir.

« - A ce que je vois tu as fini. Déclara une voix autoritaire derrière lui.

Bill se retourna et vit son père, pour la deuxième fois de la journée ? ! Ca s'était un évènement ! Le jeune homme lui lança un regard perçant, Wilfried ne s'en émeu pas.

« - je t'ai trouvé une cavalière.

Andréas laissa tomber le matériel de couture qu'il avait entre les mains. Et s'excusa vaguement. M ; Kaulitz ne fit guères attention à lui, mais ce comportement n'échappa pas à Bill qui eut un léger sourire. Mais son sourire s'éteignit bien vite.

« - Il s'agit de la jeune Emilie De Nover.

« - j'ai déjà une compagne. Déclara Bill sans regarder son père. Andréas lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, mais le prince le toisa avec autorité, Andréas ne dit plus rien et se retira.

« - et je peux savoir qui est cette compagne ?

« - Maëllia Wildenberg.

Les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent.

« - hors de question.

« - Alors je ne viendrais pas.

« - tu n'as pas le choix.

Bill se retourna face à son père.

« - j'ai encore le droit de choisir qui finit dans mon lit, même si c'est une roturière, elle viendra avec moi, que tu le veuille ou non.

Sur ce le prince quitta la pièce heurtant l'épaule de son père au passage.

« - ne soit pas en retard et ne commet pas la moindre erreur où tu peux dire adieu à tout ce que je t'offre. Plus de cerisier, plus de Maëllia, plus rien, tu m'entend plus rien.

Lui chuchota l'homme. Bill écarquilla les yeux, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il traversa tout le château et tout le parc. Jusqu'au cerisier.

**A suivre …**


End file.
